Memories
by HellsGuardian87
Summary: First part of a trilogy where Matt and Jeff Hardy spend a night reminiscing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Matt, Jeff or Amy, or any of the WWE superstars and this story is in no way associated with them. I only own anyone you do not recognise, so please don't sue.  
  
.:Chapter 1:.  
  
  
  
It was two in the morning, and as dark as it could get on a summer night. Everything was silent as two silhouettes, along with a smaller shadow made their way to the bottom of a backyard in Maple Avenue, Cameron, North Carolina. The only thing to witness these figures was a watchful owl on his nightly hunting trip.  
  
"Owww!!" The silence was broken as the cry rang out in the night sky.  
  
"Ssshhh Jeff! We don't want to wake Dad".  
  
"I know Matt, but I can't see a freakin' thing in the dark and I just walked into something!"  
  
"Well you should have put your shoes on then!"  
  
"How often do I sleep with shoes on?!"  
  
Suddenly an explosion of barking from the dog, which had sat, watching and listening as Jeff Hardy hopped about holding his throbbing foot silenced the two arguing brothers.  
  
"Liger! Shut it!" exclaimed Jeff in a raised whisper so as not to cause anymore disturbance. Liger whimpered his agreement.  
  
"Y'know", said Matt as he climbed onto their trampoline wrestling ring, "this place has some great memories".  
  
"Yeah, but it has some painful ones too" replied Jeff pensively as he lifted Liger onto the trampoline before climbing on himself.  
  
"What d'you mean?" asked Matt curiously; he really didn't know what Jeff meant, and was confused, as they normally told each other everything.  
  
"Well, do you remember that summer when I first got Liger? And that girl, Kiara, who I met when I took him for his first walk?" Jeff asked  
  
"Yeah, I think so. You went out with her didn't you? I liked her." said Matt.  
  
"Yeah, so did I. At first."  
  
"What d'you mean 'At first'?"  
  
"Well, one day, we were taking Liger for a walk, and you know that real big, creepy old house two blocks over from here?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We were walking towards it when Liger slipped his leash…"  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
Please R/R!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not Matt, Jeff or Amy, or any of the WWE superstars and this story is in no way associated with them. I only own anyone you do not recognise, so please don't sue.  
  
.:Chapter 2:.  
  
  
  
bNine years ago… /b  
  
"Liger! Come back! Goddammit, don't go in there! Liger!" Jeff shouted as he and Kiara sprinted after the puppy.  
  
"Oh God! Jeff, he's going into the old McKeever place! We can't go in there!"  
  
"Oh yes we can!" replied Jeff firmly "I am not losing my dog because you're afraid. Just remember – Fear is only a four letter word. Repeat that."  
  
"Fear is only a four letter word. Fear is onl…"  
  
"To yourself"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Come on, that must be where he got in" said Jeff, pointing to the broken window that led to the basement. Slowly, because the glass very irregular and sharp, Jeff and Kiara climbed through the window. Both were usually fearless in what they did, except Kiara had a thing about old places.  
  
"Liger! Here boy!" Jeff called.  
  
"Jeff, he could be anywhere! This place is huge" Kiara exclaimed.  
  
"Well then, lets split up. How many floors does this place have?"  
  
"Four I think. Plus the loft and the basement."  
  
"Okay, you take the loft and the top two floors and I'll take the bottom two floors and the basement."  
  
"If you're sure. What if we don't find him?" Kiara asked uneasily.  
  
"We will find him!" said Jeff, so determinedly that he was almost yelling.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Kiara climbed the stairs, all the way to the loft, calling for Liger on the way. All the time, she knew that the dog might not come to her.  
  
When she reached the loft, Kiara pushed open the door slowly, feeling slightly apprehensive. She could no longer hear Jeff and she was a little uneasy.  
  
"Liger? You in here?" she called as she stepped into the room. Suddenly, she sensed that she was no longer alone in the room. She froze.   
  
"Fear is only a four letter word. Fear is only a four letter word." She repeated over and over in a voice that was scarcely a whisper, as, heart pounding, she whirled round to face whoever, or whatever, it was that was in the room with her, and caught sight of herself in an old mirror. She gasped than laughed out loud as she realised that there was nothing there to be afraid of, iAm I glad that Jeff wasn't here to see that!'/i she thought as she resumed her search, "Liger!" i'God, where is that dog? I can't believe I'm here in this creepy old house; he's not even my dog! I don't think he even likes me!'/i   
  
As she walked around the loft, her eye caught on something, i'What's this?'/i she thought as she picked up the book. i"Séance's: How to Learn the Art". 'Hmm. This looks cool. I'm gonna keep this, no-one will mind'/i as she slipped the book into her jacket pocket and carried on searching, "Liger!" Just as she was about to leave the loft, her eye caught on something else. "Oh wow! A ouija board! This is even better than the book! No-one'll know if I take this too", she exclaimed as she shoved the ouija board into her backpack, then with a second thought, took the book from her pocket and shoved that into the backpack too. i'Jeff would only think I'm crazy if I showed him'/i she thought as she out her backpack back on. Closing the door, Kiara stepped out into the hallway before heading down to the next floor. As she walked down the stairs, Kiara caught sight of Liger at the opposite end of the hallway, "Liger! Here boy!" she called with relief, now they could get out of here. Liger turned, wagging his tail at the sound of a voice he recognised. But, as he saw Kiara, he whimpered, and fled the other way. i'What's his problem?'/i thought Kiara, turning around to check behind her. "Liger! Get back here!" she yelled, angry now, as she gave chase, jumping over the stair rail so as to give her a better chance of catching the puppy. By the time Kiara reached the other end of the hallway, Liger was nowhere to be seen. "Dammit! Jeff is gonna kill me! Where can that dog have got to? There aren't even any stairs down here!" she exclaimed, frustrated and puzzled. She opened the door that was in front of her and found an empty room. i'No way is Liger in here, I would be able to see him'/i she thought. She closed the door and left the room how she had found it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not Matt, Jeff or Amy, or any of the WWE superstars and this story is in no way associated with them. I only own anyone you do not recognise, so please don't sue.  
  
.:Chapter 3:.  
  
  
  
bMeanwhile, down in the basement…/b   
  
"Liger! Here boy! Where are you?" Jeff  
  
called as he searched through the basements contents. i'Well, he's obviously  
  
not in here, so… onto the next floor.' /iJeff started to climb the stairs that  
  
led to the ground floor of the house. "Liger! Here, look what I've got!" Jeff  
  
called. He'd only gotten as far as the third step when an indescribable force  
  
knocked him backwards towards the floor he had just left. "Whoa! What the  
  
hell…." He exclaimed as the object that had just left him sprawled on the floor  
  
started whimpering and wriggling with joy. "Liger! Where have you been?" Jeff  
  
asked as he firmly took hold of the dogs collar. "Y'know," he said, talking to  
  
the dog while walking slowly up the stairs, "we'd better find Kiara before she  
  
starts freaking in this place".  
  
Jeff started feeling eerily familiar when he was walking the halls of the house shouting for Kiara. Suddenly she appeared  
  
in front of them, and Liger immediately started whimpering and whining, and  
  
pulling away from Jeff who struggled to hold onto his collar. "Liger! Quiet  
  
down!" he said sharply, "It's only Kiara. Hey, I found him, or should I say, he  
  
found me. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, come on. I'm starting to get the  
  
creeps," replied Kiara. i'I won't tell him I found Liger but he ran away from  
  
me. He'd only ask why I didn't catch him. I won't tell him about the stuff I  
  
found either.'/i   
  
She started walking towards the front door of the house, "Hey, we can't go that way, people will  
  
see us and they'll be mad that we're in here. We'll have to go back the way we  
  
came in." said Jeff before she got too far.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're right. I forgot about that." Kiara replied turning round and walking back towards Jeff and Liger, who  
  
started growling and snarling at her. She stopped in alarm. "Hey!" Jeff  
  
exclaimed, "I think we'd better lead the way, he doesn't seem to be too happy  
  
with you in front. It must be a male dominance thing." He said as he turned and  
  
started leading Liger down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, that must be it." Kiara said softly as she followed, but already she had an uneasy feeling about the way Liger was acting, iHe acted the same way when I saw him upstairs. Right after I found  
  
that book and board. I wonder if it could… Nah, that's dumb!' /ishe decided,  
  
as she started walking more quickly to catch up with Jeff, although she stayed  
  
a safe distance behind them, fearing what Liger's teeth would do to the bare  
  
flesh of her legs. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not Matt, Jeff or Amy, or any of the WWE superstars and this story is in no way associated with them. I only own anyone you do not recognise, so please don't sue.  
  
.:Chapter 4:.  
  
bBack at Jeff's house./b  
  
"Hey, I really enjoyed that walk, despite  
  
our little adventure!" Jeff said to Kiara, as they sat side by side on the  
  
sofa.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun. Anyways, I gotta go. I  
  
promised my mom that I'd help with dinner. I'll call you tonight okay?" she  
  
said as she kissed him goodbye.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Jeff said as he walked her to  
  
the door and gave her a little wave. Closing the door and walking back to his  
  
spot on the sofa, he noticed that Kiara had left her backpack. i'Shit.  
  
She might need that!' /ihe thought, picking it up and running back  
  
to the door. Throwing open the door, Jeff ran out onto the front step, "Ki…" he  
  
began as he realised that Kiara must have ran home, as she was nowhere in  
  
sight. i'Oh well, if she needs it, she'll come back for it. I'll  
  
just have to remember to tell her about it when she rings  
  
tonight.'bLater that evening, the phone rang./b  
  
"I'll get it, it'll be Kiara!" Jeff called to his dad and Matt. "Hello?" he said into the phone, "Hey Kiara, what's up?  
  
Yeah, I know you said you'd call me, but I was just starting a conversation.  
  
Geez girl, what's wrong with you? Why are you so snappy? Your backpack? Oh,  
  
shit, I just remembered, you left it here when you left this afternoon. What?  
  
No I haven't looked in it! What do you think I am? What? You're coming over  
  
now? Can't you wait until tomorrow? Okay, okay, I'll see you in twenty minutes.  
  
What? Okay, I won't look in it. 'Bye." i'Geez,' /ithought  
  
Jeff as he hung up the phone, i'why is having her bag /itonight iso  
  
important? And why was she so insistent that I don't look in it? What's she  
  
hiding?' /iJeff's curiosity began to get the better of him and he  
  
picked up Kiara's bag. The first thing he pulled out was the book, i'Well,  
  
that's not too interesting' /ihe thought. Then he pulled out the  
  
ouija board. i'What the…. Why's she got one of these? And where'd  
  
she get it from? Maybe this is why Liger was acting so weird around her this  
  
afternoon. There does seem to be a presence about it.' /iWith that  
  
thought, he quickly dropped both the book and the ouija board back into Kiara's  
  
bag and put it down. i'I wonder…'/i thought Jeff,  
  
'Liger! Here boy!' the dog came trotting over towards Jeff, who slowly reached  
  
down, picked up Kiara's bag, and held it in front of him. Liger immediately  
  
froze and started whimpering, with an occasional growl thrown in. Jeff threw  
  
the bag down, behind him, out of Liger's sight, and Liger started wagging his  
  
tail, and moved forward. Jeff picked up the bag again, and again, Liger froze  
  
and began whimpering and growling. i'Okay, it's definitely the bag.  
  
And I suspect that it's the board that's making him growl. There's something  
  
not right about all this, and I don't like any of it.'/i Just then,  
  
there was a knock at the door, making Jeff jump out of his thoughts, but he  
  
didn't forget them.  
  
When Kiara stepped into the front room, Liger sprang towards her, and she stepped back, afraid he was going to bite  
  
her, but Liger was wagging his tail. However, when Kiara went over to her bag,  
  
Liger once again started growling and whimpering. "Y'know Kiara, he's been  
  
doing that whenever he catches sight of your bag. What have you got in it?"  
  
Jeff asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Never you mind. There's nothing in it that would interest you ior /iLiger." She answered, rather conceitedly. "Now, I really have to go, I told my mom that I was just going for a little fresh air.  
  
See you later Jeff." She said, as she left the house, leaving Jeff wondering  
  
why she was hiding the board and book from him.  
  
bNext day at Jeff's house, the phone rings./b  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Jeff, look, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to snap at you, I was just tired and worried about losing my  
  
backpack…." Kiara started quickly.  
  
"Kiara, it's not Jeff, it's Matt. Jeff took Liger for a walk. He said to tell you if you phoned that he'd be around the  
  
normal place. I suppose that means he wants to talk to you." Matt said as he  
  
cut Kiara off, before she could get too far into a conversation he knew nothing  
  
about. He didn't even know she'd been at their house last  
  
night.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Matt. I know how much you two hate to be mixed up. I'll go find Jeff now. Thanks, 'bye" Kiara replied,  
  
embarrassed that she didn't even know her own boyfriend's voice.  
  
"Okay, bye".  
  
i'Well, that was a little strange,'/i thought Matt, i'she  
  
sounded so dull when she thought she was talking to Jeff, but when she heard it  
  
was me, she seemed to perk up a bit. Oh well, I must be imagining things, she  
  
loves Jeff. Doesn't she?'/i  
  
Kiara went round the corner at full speed when she collided with someone, or something. "Ah!" she let out a small cry as  
  
she fell to the floor, dropping her backpack.  
  
"Oh, sorry Kiara, I didn't see you. I thought you were going to find Jeff?" Matt apologised, he was the one she  
  
collided with.  
  
"I was… I mean, I am!" she corrected herself quickly, "I just thought I'd come by here first in case he'd come back.  
  
But obviously he hasn't. I'll go now." She said, struggling to get up without  
  
losing her backpack altogether.  
  
"Here, let me help you", said Matt kindly.  
  
"Thanks Matt. I'm always losing this thing!" she said, patting her backpack, "Anyway, I'll see ya  
  
later!"  
  
"Okay. Hey, when you see Jeff, tell him Dad wants him to take out the trash when he gets back!" Matt yelled after her, as she was now running again and was halfway down the street.  
  
"Okaaay!" the reply floated back to Matt with the breeze.  
  
'Hmm. Why would she come here when she knows he'd wait for ages to see if she turned up. Something's not  
  
right but I can't put my finger on it.'  
  
Down by the river, Jeff is throwing stones and sticks into the water for Liger to  
  
fetch.  
  
"Jeff! Jeff!" At the sound of his name, he turned around to see Kiara flying down the hill at him.  
  
"Hey Kiara!" he called back before turning back to Liger. All of a sudden, he felt something hit him from behind, then he  
  
was being propelled towards the water at an unbelievable speed, "Hey!" he had time to shout out, before he was swallowing river water, and coughing out pond weed.  
  
"Oooops! I guess I was running too fast!" giggled Kiara as she leant forward to help Jeff out.  
  
"I'll say!" he exclaimed, taking hold of her hand, before pulling her in to join him.  
  
"Jeff!" she shrieked, "My backpack" Everything'll be ruined! You idiot!" she was angry now, as she got up, and  
  
stumbled to the side of the river. She threw her backpack to safety before pulling herself out of the water. Jeff looked towards Liger, who was now quivering with fear, Kiara's backpack had landed next to him, and he was  
  
growling viciously at it.  
  
"Stupid dog! Get away from that!" Kiara yelled at Liger, who fled behind a nearby tree, still growling.  
  
"Hey, don't talk to him like that! There's something weird about that backpack!" Jeff was angry with Kiara now, and he  
  
hauled himself out of the water and stood looking at her fiercely, "You've changed. In twenty-four hours, you've changed and I don't like it. Ever since we went into that house yesterday, you've been acting weird, and Liger seems to  
  
hate you right now. I don't get it. What is in that backpack?" he yelled, and before she could answer, he'd grabbed her backpack and had emptied it onto the grass. The ouija board came tumbling out.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Jeff yelled  
  
"It's…" Kiara began  
  
"I know what it is Kiara! I'm not stupid and neither are you! So why are you messing with this stuff?"  
  
"It's got nothing to do with you!" she shot back, just as angry as he was.  
  
"Like hell it isn't! Kiara, you know how I feel about stuff like this. Why would you keep it from me?"  
  
"Because I didn't think you'd be interested. And I was right, you're not. So just butt out and leave me alone!"  
  
she replied, grabbing her bag off him, and stuffing all the fallen objects back into it.  
  
"Oh, I'll butt out alright! Permanently! It's over, I don't know why I thought I could have a relationship with  
  
you!"  
  
"Fine. I don't need you anyway. Matt likes me!" she retorted, before stalking away.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Kiara, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you! What are you looking at?" Jeff  
  
yelled after her, as other people started watching him.  
  
"Come on Liger! I have to talk to Matt." Jeff said grimly as he walked off leaving Liger to run behind. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not Matt, Jeff or Amy, or any of the WWE superstars and this story is in no way associated with them. I only own anyone you do not recognise, so please don't sue.   
  
.:Chapter 5:.  
  
"Matt! Matt! Where are you? Matt!" Jeff yelled as he burst through the door.   
  
"Calm down, I'm right here!" said Matt, emerging from the living room, "What's up?" he asked, just before Jeff punched  
  
him in the face  
  
"What was that for?" Matt asked angrily rubbing his left cheek, where there was already a red mark  
  
"What's been going on between you and Kiara?" Jeff demanded  
  
"What? Nothing, I just told her that you'd be waiting for her at the normal place. It wasn't my fault that she came here  
  
first!"   
  
"You mean you haven't been seeing her behind my back?"   
  
"No! God Jeff, do you really think I could do that to you? My own brother?"   
  
Jeff immediately knew that Matt was telling the truth. He wondered how he could ever have doubted him.   
  
"I'm sorry Matt!" he exclaimed, before grabbing his brother in a fierce hug, "You're my brother, and I know you'd  
  
never do anything to hurt me!"   
  
"Unless we're wrestling!" Matt joked  
  
"Yeah, unless we're wrestling!" Jeff agreed. "I broke up with Kiara." He confessed, suddenly and sadly.  
  
"What? Why? I thought you two loved each other!" Matt said in surprise  
  
"Yeah, so did I. But then she started acting weird. She had a ouija board Matt. You know how I feel about stuff like  
  
that. I thought she did too, and I thought she respected my feelings, but she didn't. She didn't even tell me about it, she hid it. It was only when Liger wouldn't go near her that I suspected something. Why did she do it Matt? I  
  
thought I knew her." Jeff was crying now, and Matt was shocked. He knew Jeff must have cared deeply about Kiara, so deeply, that he knew he could never tell him about the way Kiara had been acting towards him lately.  
  
"I… don't know. All I can say is, I'm here for you Jeff." replied Matt, enveloping Jeff into a hug and letting him cry on  
  
his shoulder. Jeff cried for a long time and Matt's shoulder began to fall asleep. Eventually though, Jeff stopped crying.  
  
"I can't believe how hurt I am over this. I never thought I'd feel like this about a girl, at least, not until I was older.  
  
Oh, sorry Matt. I've made your shoulder all wet." Jeff said, sniffling a bit as he dried his tears.   
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, my shirt will dry, and I'm sure there'll be plenty more girls for you to cry over in the  
  
future! Hey, I think I know what will make you feel better," said Matt.  
  
"Skittles?" asked Jeff hopefully.  
  
"Well, that's not what I was thinking of, but now you mention it, I am getting hungry. Come on, lets go get something to eat." replied Matt.   
  
"What were you thinking of?" asked Jeff as he followed Matt to the kitchen.   
  
"Wrestling. I thought I'd lie on the floor of the ring and let you dive all over me, practising your Swanton bomb; it's  
  
not perfect yet. That is, if you want to?" Matt told him, getting a Snickers bar and a bag of Skittles out of the cupboard.   
  
"Yeah! I think I know what I'm doing wrong with the Swanton anyway, and I've got a new move I want to try out on you." said Jeff excitedly as Matt tossed him the bag of skittles.  
  
"Ohh, what have I let myself in for?" Matt groaned good-naturedly through a mouthful of chocolate. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am not Matt, Jeff or Amy, or any of the WWE superstars and this story is in no way associated with them. I only own anyone you do not recognise, so please don't sue.   
  
.:Chapter 6:.  
  
By the time Matt had finished his Snickers, Jeff had already changed into his wrestling gear, and was now jumping about on the trampoline that they had been given for Christmas one year and had been converted into a wrestling ring with the aid of some plastic hosing and tree trunks.   
  
"I'll just change and I'll be right out Jeff!" Matt called out the window to his younger brother.   
  
"Okay!" came the rather muffled reply, Jeff was now face down on the floor of the ring having jumped off the turnbuckle.  
  
Matt shook his head, and started up the stairs, when the phone rang. i'Ohhh, why'd you have to ring  
  
now?' /iMatt thought as he turned and jogged back down the stairs to answer it. He knew Jeff wouldn't hear  
  
it.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hello Matt."   
  
"Kiara. What do you want? I really don't think Jeff wants to get back with you, but I'll get him."   
  
"No Matt. It's not Jeff I want. It's you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, it's you I want. Not Jeff."  
  
"Kiara, you don't know what you're saying. You're just upset about the break up, but you've got to move on from it and I'm not the answer."   
  
"Oh, but you are Matt. I'll get what I want in the end. I always do."  
  
"What do…" Matt started, but the line was dead. Kiara had hung up.   
  
i'Weird. She's one crazy chick.' /ithought Matt as he hung up the phone and went upstairs to change. The phone call had scared him more than he liked to admit. He swore to himself not to mention it to Jeff, he knew it'd upset him.   
  
"Okay Jeff. I'm ready to be your human crash mat!" Matt called as he walked out the door.   
  
"Good. I'm bored jumping about by myself. What took you so long anyway?" Jeff replied, not looking at all bored with  
  
jumping about by himself.   
  
"Oh, the phone rang. I had to answer it since you were out here."   
  
"Who was it?" Jeff had stopped jumping and was looking at Matt  
  
"Uh, just a wrong number. They were convinced they had the right number and kept me talking for ages."  
  
"Oh. Hurry up then. I want to practise!" Jeff said, impatiently.   
  
After about an hour, both brothers were sore from practising, and Jeff was getting hungry again. So they decided to  
  
stop and go inside to make dinner for themselves and their dad, who was due home from work any minute.   
  
"Y'know Matt, although I broke up with Kiara, I feel really happy. I haven't for a while. I guess breaking up with  
  
Kiara had something to do with that. I hope I never see her again."   
  
"Yeah, me too." said Matt thoughtfully as they went upstairs to wash and change before making dinner. He hoped he'd never have to deal with Kiara again either.  
  
bPresent day./b  
  
"So, that's why you were saying about painful memories. I'd forgotten all about that Kiara thing. I don't know how  
  
though. It was such a big thing back then" said Matt as Jeff finished his story.   
  
"Maybe you've taken too many con-chair-to's off Adam and Jay!" joked Jeff.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny! If I'm not mistaken, it was you that got whacked last time, little bro!" said Matt sulkily.  
  
After this little exchange, the two laid, side by side and looked up at the stars that were shining brightly overhead.  
  
"I love you Matt." said Jeff suddenly.  
  
"I love you too, bro" replied Matt a little shocked at the sudden outcome of emotion.  
  
"Never let anything come between us. I couldn't bear it if I knew I couldn't talk to you." said Jeff  
  
"No problem, little bro. No problem." A secret was preying on Matt's mind as he said this.   
  
"I mean it. No secrets."  
  
****************************************************************************************************  
  
The End.   
  
Please R/R. Part 2 of the trilogy will be posted later this week. 


End file.
